Ep 08 - The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club!
The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club! is the eighth episode of the anime series. During a visit to a real beach, the Host Club conducts a contest to see who can discover what Haruhi fears the most. During their stay, Haruhi and Tamaki argue. Haruhi becomes nauseous at dinner and after utilizing one of the estate's many bathrooms, encounters Kyouya who teaches her a lesson about her naivete. At the end, Haruhi's brontophobia is revealed to Tamaki and she is comforted by him. Tamaki's actions to help Haruhi cause the twins to state that Tamaki is a real "S&M pervert." Episode Summary The Host Club travels to the Ootori Family's private beach thinking they are taking a vacation. Kyouya, however, has invited their guests which means Haruhi is unable to wear a swimsuit—much to the boys' disappointment and Tamaki's satisfaction. Mitsukuni and Haruhi collect shellfish which are revealed to be provided by the Black Onion Squad, the Ootori Family's private police force who are in Mitsukuni's debt from the previous episode. Haruhi is very excited that they will be having a feast for dinner that night. Kaoru and Hikaru devise a game to see who can find out what Haruhi is afraid of first, drawing in Tamaki with the explanation that only close friends show each other their weaknesses. Kyouya hypes the competition by offering photos of Haruhi in middle school as a prize, saying that he has an unnamed source for such material. The club tries supernatural creatures; dark, enclosed spaces; sharp objects and insects, but nothing seems to scare her. Scene skip to Haruhi looking for shellfish below a cliff when several girls on top of that cliff ask her to join them. While Haruhi tells them to be careful, two thugs turn up and begin terrorizing the girls. Haruhi joins the girls and confronts the thugs who pick her up and throw her into the sea. Tamaki and the twins arrive, having been alerted by several other girls that Haruhi was in danger. Haruhi is rescued by Tamaki who, once back on shore, scolds her for being careless in taking on two boys as a lone girl. Haruhi claims she only did what was right leading to a heated argument. Scene skip to a sumputous dinner of the shellfish caught by Mitsukuni and Haruhi. Haruhi is hungry and happy while Tamaki is moody and sulky. She eats so much that Tamaki finally bursts out, "You shouldn't eat that much seafood!” Haruhi reminds him that he said he wouldn't talk to her until she said she was sorry, which she still refuses to do. Tamaki asks Kyouya to show him to his room and they leave the dining room. The remainder of the club try to get Haruhi to realize that her actions made them all worry and she begins to understand. It's then that she feels nauseous and they take her to the nearest bathroom. Scene skip to Haruhi exiting the bathroom into a bedroom where she meets Kyouya. Haruhi expresses her limited understanding of the danger she and the other girls were in earlier in the day which Kyouya considers before walking towards Haruhi, telling her what her behavior cost the club in terms of money. He dims the lights and suggests that she pay off the debt with her body before pulling her onto his bed. While kneeling over her, he chastises her for being naive about the male mind and bluntly tells her that she is powerless against such an assault. Haruhi remains calm and says she knows that Kyouya won't abuse her because it would gain him nothing to do so and that he's only "playing the villain." He lets her up, impressed by her insight into his motives. Haruhi goes on to say that she knows he only meant to frighten her and help her see what Tamaki was unable to do earlier. Tamaki walks in, unannounced, misinterprets what he sees and gets irate. Kyouya blows him off as a "big goof" then heads down the hall seriously considering whether or not there was anything to be gained for him if he'd taken advantage of Haruhi with his trademark phrase, "That's an interesting thought, in its own way." Scene skip back to Tamaki and Haruhi whereTamaki questions Haruhi's behavior. Tamaki thinks she's lying when she denies anything happened. A thunderstorm starts and Haruhi reaches for Tamaki, but backs off when he turns to face her. Another boom of thunder occurs and Haruhi locks herself in the room's wardrobe. Tamaki is confused but Haruhi says she always gets through things like us, which is alone. Tamaki tells her that he now understands that her self-sufficiency led her to being reckless, not naievte. A third boom of thunder shakes the room, Tamaki opens the wardrobe doors and Haruhi leaps out and into Tamaki's arms. They forgive one another wordlessly and Tamaki unknowingly wins the contest. On voiceover, the twins wonder aloud if Haruhi is safe being with Tamaki alone. Kyoya reassures them that Tamaki is the prince and, therefore, nothing can go wrong. Scene skip to the Host Club entering the room to discover Tamaki blindfolding Haruhi's eyes and telling her to use earplugs to muffle sound. They interpret his "helpful" hints to fight brontophobia as a sly ploy to engage in Sado-Masochistic play, which Tamaki denies to the hilt. Scene skip to the next day with everyone leaving in limos. The twins tell Haruhi to watch her back when Tamaki is a around and Haruhi grumbles that now she knows what S&M means, intimating that she agrees with their interpretation of Tamaki's actions. Tamaki continues to deny the charges and yells after the limos to wait for him as they drive off. Gallery Gallery Notable Quotes (to Haruhi) '"If you want to, you can pay for flowers with your body." -Kyouya' "Now I know what S&M means...." -Haruhi (to Tamaki) "You S&M pervert!" -Hikaru and Kaoru Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Renge Houshakuji Trivia *Using the FUNimation subtitles, Tamaki is accused of wanting to perform Sado-Masochism with Haruhi. Category:Anime Episodes